


You've Got to be Kidding Me

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia Christmas One Shots [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Theo thinks Philip is just playing a childish game on her but she's very wrong when she finally gets to the last box.





	You've Got to be Kidding Me

**Author's Note:**

> 14\. I put smaller and smaller boxes inside each other and you get annoyed until you find the last present

            Theo smiled as her boyfriend handed her the box. “Wow, look at this.” She eyed the big box. “You didn’t need to get me anything huge.” She scolded playfully.

            Philip just shrugged, hiding his smile. “It could be anything in there.” He replied.

            She laughed softly and unwrapped the present. It was just a typical packing box so she opened that and pulled out a box their toaster came in. She gave him a confused look. “Did you put a box inside another box? Or did you get another toaster?”

            “No, it’s the old box,” Philip confirmed. “Something’s inside it though.”

            Theo opened the toaster box and found a shoebox. “Okay…if you got me shoes then why didn’t you just wrap the shoebox?” She giggled.

            “I didn’t get you shoes, what makes you say that?” Philip tilted his head to the side, feigning innocence.

            She sighed and took the lid off the box. “Philip…” She groaned as she found yet another box, a small Amazon box that had been used to deliver cabinet handles.

            “Hey, I’m just making sure your present was safe.”

            “You’re playing a joke on me.” Theo pouted.

            “Trust me, there is a present in there, you just need to get to it.” He prompted.

            She took a deep breath and opened the box to find a box that had held an ornament at one point. “Pip!” She protested. “If you put something dumb in here I’m going to tell your mom.” She warned.

            Philip laughed. “Trust me, I think you’ll be happy when you stop complaining and actually get your present.” He promised.

            Theo gave him a look. “Is it like a paper clip or something?”

            “Nope, you’ll have to open it to find out what it is.”

            She hesitated as she opened the box, fully expecting something lame. Philip was good at playing pranks on her. But she pushed on and opened the last box. She froze when she pulled out a jewelry box. “Pip…” She didn’t want to jump to conclusions. The box easily could have had earrings in it, but they had talked about marriage in the months leading up to the holidays.

            “Oh…what’s that?” Philip pretended not to recognize the box. He took it from her hands and knelt down. “Huh…it almost looks like.” He popped open the box and revealed the engagement ring.

            “Philip!” Theo’s hands flew to her mouth and she started to cry.

            “Hey, don’t look at me, I didn’t put this in here.” He teased. “Well, there’s no use in wasting a good ring though. Theodosia Burr, will you marry me?” He looked up at her with shining eyes.

            “Of course, you silly boy.” She giggled and jumped into his arms. “That was the best proposal ever.”


End file.
